The Insanity Of The Rings
by Princess Allycat
Summary: Two Best friends get sucked into a vortex while watching the Fellowship of the Rings. Come read about their journey with the Fellowship. This Story is made by two authors


**Title:** The Insanity Of The Rings   
  
**Authors:** allycatherm19 & jedieprincess2415   
  
**Disclaimer:** The Of The Rings characters belong to Tolken, Chrissy and Cassie belongs to us well because they are us.   
  
**Summery**: Two Best friends get sucked into a vortex while watching the Fellowship of the Rings. Come read about their journey with the Fellowship.   
  
**Note:** two authors made this story. The beginning of this chapter is true, we had a couple of drinks in us so were a little bit out of it while we were writing this story.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Chapter 1 - The Minds **  
  
**Part One**   
  
Two best friends were sitting watching Fellowship of the Ring and playing Lord of the Rings Monopoly. They had just com back from watching Return of the King.   
  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we could go to Middle Earth?" asked Cassie   
  
"Oh yeah it would. I love to get my hands on Legolus." Chrissy said.   
  
"Aragorn is mine. Arwen doesn't deserve him!" Cassie said emphatically. As much better she loved Orlando Bloom, Viggo is much better looking in LOTR.   
  
"So how do we get there and where would we go? I want to see Rivendell. Although killing Arwen in her own home might complicate things."   
  
She turned her attention back to the movie where Frodo was complaining about Aragorn staring at him. "I wish he'd stare at me."   
  
Suddenly the screen went funky. "CHRISSY!!!!" she yelled as a vortex formed and sucked them in. As her vision cleared she looked around, and she found herself directly at a tio of an arrow pointed between her eyes.   
  
"Um, hi. Look I know this is some kind of bizarre dream, but could you please point that somewhere else?", Cassie asked Nervously.   
  
A short distance from her she notice Chrissy had also come along. She had the ring from the game and was tossing it up and down as she took in the scene. The Fellowship had drawn their swards and moved to surround them. Cassie moved to stand beside her best friend.   
  
"Chrissy!" She hissed urgently.   
  
Chrissy stopped when Cassie hissed at her. "What?" She saw Cassie looking at the ring the and the guys. "Oh." She Paused and started to speak again.   
  
"Ah, I-I can explain." "Um, maybe I should", Cassie, said hurriedly.   
  
She had read more books and watched more movies and TV and time- travel then her friend had. She brushed a few strands of her dark brown hair behind her ears.   
  
Okay, simple explanation we come from a distance land beyond Middle Earth. WE both have the gift of clairvoyance and were sent to you on your quest. We were here by the magic, but we have no power of our own."   
  
"Your friend has the ring." Aragorn said looking dangerously.   
  
"That, its only a decoy. Another form of protection for the Ring - bearer,"   
  
"yeah just a gold cheap knockoff." Chrissy said,   
  
"Do you honestly expect us to believe you?" Boromir demanded.   
  
"You doubt me? Ask me any thing?", Cassie retorted, forcing herself to sound angry rather then panic.   
  
"alright, where is my home?", Gimli asked   
  
"Easy, you live with your father, Gloin, in the Lonely Mountain." She hesitated before saying " By the way it was amazing how he and the other retook the place." she added. "Um, Gimli." she started thinking about Balins Tomb, "What?" he asked. "Never mind." she said.   
  
"Have I convinced you?"   
  
"What Of your friend? What does she know of the quest?" Boromir asked.   
"I have a question for her."   
  
"What question is that may I asked?" Chrissy said Boromir.   
  
"What was the dream I had that brought me to the Council of Elrond?"   
  
Cassie shot Chrissy a panic look. Chrissy spoke more hesitantly. " It was about the Ring being found." "Yeah Isildurs bane." "I don't envy you." Cassie said to Aragorn know about Isildur and the Ring. Aragorn gave her a somewhat confused look then with an understanding.   
  
"So if you guys are through playing 20 question maybe we should do something about getting out of the dark orc infested minds." Cassie suggested."   
  
**End Part One **


End file.
